what is left to be saved
by Wolph
Summary: while taking a break from her duties as the Avatar, Korra returns home with Mako for a much needed vacation – that is until two water tribe children find a man half-dead out in the tundra. that man turns out to be Amon, the only problem? he doesn't remember who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**what is left worth saving**

**paring: **makkora(at first); morphs into amorra(Or namorra or whatever you guys want to call it)

**rating:** T (for now – M will pop up in later chapters)

**characters:** korra, amon(noatok), water tribe folk, katara, tenzin, equalists

**genre: **tragedy, romance, forgiveness and of course SMUT! (later unfortunately; I have to make plot first)

**summary: **while taking a break from her duties as the Avatar, Korra returns home with Mako for a much needed vacation – that is until two water tribe children find a man half-dead out in the tundra. that man turns out to be _Amon_, the only problem? he doesn't remember who he is.

**yay for amnesia fic!** ya these things are done to death – seriously, and I honestly except quite a few of these to pop up soon, so I'm taking a crack at it for now. I honestly dreamed about this story last night which is good, because I woke up in REM which means I remember most of the story and have thus written out plot points. This is my response to the ending of LoK because DAMNIT! AMON LIVES!

just a quick note about Amon/Noatok in this story. I know a lot of the fandom is splitting them into two different people but I feel that they are the _same_. mind you what I'm about to write might differ, but this story is kind of Noatok _becoming_ Amon again – er … I think. ANYWAY! my plan for this story is to have Amon rediscover himself and be just that – **AMON. **this authors note is getting lengthy… anyway enjoy – while I chill out on the S.S Amorra.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Time for Goodbyes

* * *

_Just like the good old' days_.

Time slows – Amon – Noatak, knows this is coming. He can feel his brother's heart beat – striking his own as his power carcasses over the thick veins in Tarrlok's chest. Noatak knows he could stop him, if he wanted to.

But he was _tired_. All his life, Noatak had blamed bending.

Bending was the reason for all of life's hardships; it created chaos and rivalry, pitting brother against brother and father against son. He truly believed his message; he _believed_ that bending was an impurity that needed to be cleansed.

And he alone would be the one to pay the price for that dream. There was no happy ending for him, no sail away into the sunset – no family reunion.

His identity was bound to be exposed, and when it did – he only hoped that he would have been able to see his dreams come to fruition.

But that was not how things came to pass.

Instead he would simply watch as his only remaining kin, sacrifice them both to the Great Sea.

However, for the first time in what felt like _years_, Noatak relaxed. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smell of the salty ocean that he had neglect for so long. His power was at its prime in this environment, he could feel every push and pull of the tides and currents; he could feel the fish moving through the water – and most of all he could feel the calming cold of the deepest parts of the ocean.

_This is my grave_, he thought, _and my brother's_.

Noatak felt the tears gather, he had been stone for so long – so compact and unfeeling; all this to keep up appearances. Even now this felt out of character for he had been Amon for _so long_ - never Noatak.

But now, now he was Noatak. Son of Yakone, and brother to Tarrlok. He went through his memories, the ones before he became a water bender. Of the times when his father smiled – and when Tarrlok smiled. Of his mother and sea prunes, ice baths and snow ball fights.

He shed a single tear, shutting his eyes to the wind.

Noatak let out a deep breath, his entire body flooding with relief and he gave one last smile –

Before his world went white.

The pain was unbearable – his flesh ripping, _burning_. It was an interesting ending – he boasted lies about being maimed by fire benders and now the fire was his ending.

Noatak's body crashed into the front of the boat, breaking and bruising under the immense force that threw him forward. His tunic caught a blaze, crawling across his skin into every crease, and burning _everything_. Noatak wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out and agony and beg for this to end.

But this was his price and he would endure it.

As Noatak flew through the air ablaze he caught sight of his brothers limp body, floating inches from the fiery wreckage. Unlike Noatak, his brothers corpse was preserved to an extent; the hand that bore the Equalist glove was gone, nothing but a bloodied slump, but his clothes were charred, black around the edges and debris from the boat were embedded in his body; slicing apart the tender flesh.

But what shook Noatak to the very core – was his _face_.

His brother was at peace. No longer did he see the hatred, the anger, _the betrayal _etched across his face, just peace.

Slowly, his brother's body rolled with the cascading waves that dragged the dead body of Tarrlok down and into the depths.

That was when Noatak accepted his fate. He embraced the pain and the fire that burned his flesh. He accepted what his life had become and how it was to end; because in the end – he was able to give his brother _something back_.

When Noatak hit the water, the cold knocked the breath from his lungs. Out of fear and shock he inhaled, filling his lungs with sea water. Bubbles exploded from his lips, dancing to the surface where Noatak was able to watch the setting sun – one last time.

Although he panicked at the thought of drowning, he didn't fight it, not that he could with his body so badly burned.

Instead Noatak watched as the sky faded into blackness and the very ocean and life force of the water benders welcomed him back and dragged him into her depths.

Only when his heart stopped beating –

Did Noatak _finally_ feel at peace.

* * *

**South Pole – Three Months Later**

* * *

"Aga! Slow down! You know the ice is thin around these part!"

"Well that's why I brought an experienced Water Bender with me! So you can keep the ice thick for me while I cross."

"Aga, I can barely managed to make a bubble without it exploding in five seconds – forming ice is something I haven't even _tried_ yet!"

"Well you'll just have to take more classes with Sifu Katara and Sifu Korra!" the young girl announced dancing out of her companions way. The young water tribe boy chased after the girl, with his spear in hand trying to get her to avoid thin ice. It was the summer months, and the ice had melted back and the otter penguins were out in force chasing after the swarms of fish that danced across the shore.

The young girl, Aga, chased after a small otter penguin that was making its way towards the coast.

"Come on Sila! Help me catch an otter penguin!" Aga yelled back happily. Sila clenched his spear tightly grumbling under his breath as he used his water bending like another sense, trying to pick out the weakness in the ice so that he could both avoid it and warn Aga.

"I swear, you fall through the ice and I'm leaving you here to be food for the sea serpents!" he yelled at her.

She paused looking back at her companion, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Those are only in stories told by Sifu Katara!" she yelled before turning to chase after the otter penguin again. Aga only made in a few feet before something tripped her, causing her to tumble before coming to a stop flat on her back.

"Aga!" Sila yelled. He chased after her fallen form, coming to her side – careful to avoid the thin ice.

"Aga? Are you alright," he asked checking her over for bruises or injury. She simply gave him a painful pout, holding her knee tight to her chest.

"I'm fine, I just tripped over something." Both children looked up at the mound of snow that Aga had tripped over; her boot must have dusted off some of the snow because Sila was sure he could see _something_ in the snow. He pushed Aga back a bit, warning her to stay back and seated before carefully advancing on the mound.

"Be careful Sila!" Aga urged. He simply waved back at her, spear held high to protect them if whatever she tripped over attacked. Although he was supposed to be practicing more with his water bending, Sila trusted his use of a spear more in protecting Aga right now.

The closer Sila got, the more he began to make out the mound of snow – as a human being.

Sila's eyes went wide as he stood before what looked to be a body. The skin was blue, and covered in burns, the hair on its head had grown back in patches, thick and uneven – the clothing was limited, showing off the cracked flesh and scars that marked the body. He guessed by the size that this was a man, but he was still face first in the snow, Sila couldn't tell if he was dead or alive.

Reaching down the young boy went to move the body, rolling it a bit to the side so that he could see his face.

Sila almost screamed – it was the thing of nightmares, distorted and burned he barely recognized it as human. But what terrified him even more was the fact that the body – inhaled.

Sila jumped back with a start, Aga behind him wide eyed and terrified.

"Did… Did he just – breath?" she asked. Sila pulled the thick mitt from his fingers to take his index and pointer finger and press it against the hallow of the bodies throat.

At first, Sila felt nothing – possibly just a fluke that the body inhaled. But then he felt _it_.

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Aga!" he yelled, turning to look back at the scared girl.

"Go get help! he's alive, barely – but still alive. Sifu Katara will know what to do!" Aga nodded and scrambled to her feet, rushing out towards the village calling for help.

Sila placed his spear down at his side and removed his coat, wrapping it as best as he could around the body, to at least give it some warmth.

"Don't worry Mister, I'll get you help."

* * *

All he remembers is pain.

Indescribable. Pain.

_Just like the good old' days_.

He opens his eyes to an unfamiliar world. It's spinning violently and he wants to vomit.

He tries to roll over but he is in so much pain that he can't move.

He doesn't know where he is and the uncertainty terrifies him. He can hear arguing; screaming in to his left but his vision is blocked by gauze. The yelling is getting louder and louder as it makes it way towards him.

The curtain flies back in a dramatic display and a woman steps forth.

His heart stops. She is the very image of a Goddess, perfect flesh moulded around defined muscle and an athletic figure. She has long locks of brown hair cascading around her shoulders and curl around to frame her face, with thick lips and bright blue eyes. He can't take his eyes off her, even as the sudden surprised look on her face contorts into rage. She's screaming at him, but he can't make out her words – it must be because of all the gauze.

There is one word he came make out; however, it's the one word she's been screaming at him since she came into the room.

_Amon_.

Who is Amon?


	2. Chapter 2

**paring:** makkora(at first); morphs into amorra(Or namorra or whatever you guys want to call it)

**rating:** T (for now – M will pop up in later chapters)

**characters:** korra, amon(noatok), water tribe folk, katara, tenzin, equalists

**genre: **tragedy, romance, forgiveness and of course SMUT! (later unfortunately; I have to make plot first)

**summary:** while taking a break from her duties as the Avatar, Korra returns home with Mako for a much needed vacation – that is until two water tribe children find a man half-dead out in the tundra. that man turns out to be Amon, the only problem? he doesn't remember who he is.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Alive?

* * *

Korra had spent the last three months trying to rebuild Republic City – now with her full abilities realized as the Avatar, she became a rock for both benders and non-benders and their symbol of hope for a better future.

However, much to Korra's disappointment, the Equalist moment was only quelled, but not forever destroyed; the fact that their charismatic leader ended up being a bender himself fuelled some of the hatred.

New pictures began to rise - of disfigured Amon masks with various 'x's and lines drawn across, underneath it read: _'the liar is dead – let the truth live and once again prosper'_.

The rallies continued, and attacks increased on benders but one thing was for certain; there was no clear leader and therefore the Equalist part was ripped in half – those still loyal to Amon and those who wanted nothing more than make him an example.

No one had seen or heard from Amon, and Tarrlok's body washed ashore Republic City, three days following his disappearance from the Air Temple. Korra had requested that Tarrlok receive a proper water-tribe burial and no one opposed.

Among the wreckage found with Tarrlok's body, small bits and pieces of an Equalist tunic was found which told Korra and the others that Amon hadbeen there, but there was still no body to conclude if Amon was truly dead.

They could only hope that he would never resurface.

Korra had been working herself to death, fighting Equalists at night and working with the Republic City Council to repair their city both physically and mentally. It wasn't until she passed out in the middle of a public speech – did Tenzin suggest she take a leave of absence and return to the Southern Water Tribe to be with her family. Much to Korra surprise Mako decided to join her following her back home to begin their budding relationship.

Everything was going well, until she saw the body that had been brought into her village by Katara and two children.

* * *

Korra dodged Mako's kick, diving down to miss the blaze of fire after it with a joyous laugh. She enjoyed these spars, it helped her hone her skills and also bring her and Mako closer together. She formed ice under her knees and slid to safety before turning on her heel and twisting the ice from the ground into a delicate bubble. Throwing it towards Mako he turned, punching into the air and connecting with the bubble which burst coating him with water.

Korra let out another laugh watching Mako jump spitting out water from his mouth and wiping his face.

"Here, let me warm you up," she said rushing to Mako's side to pull him down into a kiss. For all the evils that Amon committed, Korra would admit if it weren't for Amon – she and Mako might not have found each other, or at least never been this close. For that she would thank him.

Mako's hands grazed across her tunic to pull her closer into his body, with Korra's fingers stroking through his hair. The contact reminded her of how long it had been since they'd been together as a couple.

Whenever she returned to the Air Temple she was exhausted and Mako would simply lie next to her and let her sleep in his arms. The only date they managed to go on ended up being crashed by Tenzin who came to report about a group of Equalists attacking a hospital housing bending victim from the battle.

But now, they were here – in the Southern Water Tribe, with no one but each other.

Korra wanted the contact to last forever, just them together – like this. But soon the chatter from village grew louder and louder. "Wonder what the commotion is?" Mako said. His voice was breathless as he continued to hold her close, his embrace tight and comforting.

"Not sure," she said turning to look back at Mako. She could see the fire in his eyes, the lust that they both felt currently. But Korra was torn between staying here with Mako and running down to assist them. She bit her lip trying to decide but Mako bent down and planted a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Why don't you go and see if you can help them out…" he told her. Korra flung herself forward capturing his lips against her own for a chaste kiss. She leaned her forehead against Mako's smiling up at him.

"Round 2, when I get back," she said punching him lightly in the shoulder. Mako gripped he shoulder, giving a bit of a chuckle as Korra pulled back. The wind exploded around her and helped her glide down towards the village which was in disarray. She settled herself on the ground, before rushing up to the mass mob that had built around Sifu Katara's hut.

A few heads turned to acknowledge Korra but others stayed glued on the blue curtain.

"What's going on?" Korra asked Tuktu. He was one of the many merchants that travelled between the Southern Water Tribe and the Northern, bringing with him things he'd picked up or purchased from the other nations – Korra remembered as a child getting Fire Nation treats from his cart, he always had such exotic things.

"Looks like little Aga and Sila found somebody out there in the tundra," he said pointing his thumb back to the hut, "Aga came running into town screaming like a banshee – Katara and a few of her students went to go and help Sila bring the man in. He's in pretty bad condition, burned from head to toe."

Korra paused.

"Burned?"

Tuktu nodded, "Ya, really bad – he woke up on the way started screaming. I'm pretty amazed he was able to sit up. He went after Katara but one of the kids got him back down, passed out after screaming some name," the elderly merchant had to pause, tapping his finger on his chin which left Korra hanging in suspense.

"Ta.. Tako? Tikko – Oh ya, Tarrlok!" he exclaimed.

Korra froze, her entire body going ram-rod stiff. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

Amon was alive.

Tuktu snapped his fingers in front of Korra's face, bringing her back to the cold reality that the world's most dangerous blood bender and former Equalist leader – was alone in a hut with Sifu Katara.

"Move!" Korra yelled shoving people out of the way. She bolted for the curtain throwing it back to see young Sila and Aga sitting outside of another doorway. Aga look flustered, but Sila looked worried – his eyes kept darting towards the curtain and only when Korra entered did his eyes leave to stare at her.

"Sifu Korra?" Sila questioned. Korra huffed, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked towards the second door way – Katara must be in there.

_With Amon, _she reminded herself.

Korra prepared herself for a fight, gathering traces of water in the air and forming them into long sharp icicles which startled the children.

Katara exited the room moments later, her face worn with small beads of sweat dripping down her temple. Looking up she stiffened at the sight of Korra and her icicles, her eyes narrowing at her young disciple.

"Korra, put those down…" she told her. Korra shook her head in defiance.

"I can't – now tell me, is Amon back there?" Korra demanded. Katara lifted her chin watching the young Avatar closely.

"It doesn't matter, you are not going back there," Katara told her. Korra growled in anger.

"Do you realize who you are housing," Korra yelled.

"Yes, it's a poor soul in need of medical attention,"

"Poor soul?"

"Yes," Katara replied calmly.

Korra was stunned, was her Sifu really defending that monster from her? The very man that kidnaped her son and grandchild – threatened their very lives and nearly 'equalized' all of the benders in Republic city.

"You can't be serious!" she yelled at Katara, who continued to stand in defiance.

"You know I am Korra, I have dedicated my life to helping the innocent and right now, that man is an innocent."

"That _man_ – kidnapped your family and tried to take away their bending, he attacked them in their homes and then showed no mercy, not even the children were safe!" Korra could feel her blood boil, all that hate and anger building and building in her gut. She wanted Amon's head on a platter.

It seemed however that her rant pushed Katara into silence. Korra took that moment to brush past Katara who tried to grab her, but the young Avatar slid through her grasp and threw back the curtain to face Amon.

Needless to say, this wasn't what she was expecting. Inside Katara's second room, Amon laid in a bed made of furs – his _entire_ body was covered in burns, wrapped up in white bandages and strips of a healing root from the Swamp Lands that Katara kept for extreme case. Amongst the horror that she felt looking at him in this state – she wanted to laugh, everyone got what they deserved.

Once the initial shock of seeing him alive – the hate in her belly ignited as memories of the last few months filtered through her head. Korra let out a cry and ran at him, and grabbed at the furs wrapped around him and shaking them both.

She saw the look on the children's face as they were bound to posts, gagged and in chains – the fear in their eyes as Amon threatened them. She wanted to hit him, break his nose and add another scar to the collection.

"Why are you alive! How are you alive!" she screamed at him. It didn't make sense, from the looks of his body – he shouldn't be alive, but here he was, a constant reminder of the pain they all suffered at the hands of the insane bender.

"What did Tarrlok try and finish you off for the good of humanity and you _blood bent _him to death or something? Did you kill your own damned brother!" Korra yelled. Amon just stared up at her, a look of a pain ripping across his face as he tried to reach his hands up to stop her, but he could barely move them above his waist – his efforts were in vain. He was trying to speak, small croaks coming from his dry lips; but still nothing.

Korra dropped him and he yelped – at least she got some noise from him. Inhaling deeply she prepared to connect with the spirit world, so that she could at least rid him of his bending, so that no one in this village would be in danger. Raising her hand tall she went to reach for his forehead when she felt her wrist snag. She opened her eyes to see Sifu Katara gripping her wrist – the old woman's grip was tight and painful and her eyes were filled with disappointment.

"Remove yourself Avatar Korra."

Korra moved to snap back at Katara but the sight of Tenzin at the door made her clamp her lips tight. Her Air Bending teacher looked past both his mother and Korra to the body on the bed that writhed in pain, tossing but barely making a sound.

"Tenzin, take the Avatar to her hut while I deal with my patient," Katara said sternly. Tenzin simply nodded, holding a hand out to Korra who was reluctant to take it.

"Come now Korra, we have much to discuss," he told her. Korra looked back down at Amon, the thought of kicking him came to mind but Kataras grip on her wrist tightened. She looked back at her Sifu who still held that iron stare. Korra ripped her wrist out of Katara's hand and moved to follow Tenzin, refusing his own hand and storming out of the hut.

There was still a crowd all anxious to hear about the new stranger.

"Go home, everyone – return to your huts; it's for your own safety," she told them. The second those words left her lips the crowd erupted in conversation, questions being lobbed at her about who he was, why where they in danger. Her headache grew and grew; the wind picked up around her and began to drag the snow, creating a small blizzard. Almost immediately the crowd pulled back and dispersed noticing the Avatars loss of patience.

Tenzin just looked down at, Korra as she continued to massage her temples after the crowd had finally left Katara's hut.

"Let's go," was all he said before they turned and walked back towards Korra's own hut. Hopefully, they'd get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**paring:** Makkora(at first); morphs into Amorra(Or Namorra or whatever you guys want to call it)

**rating:**T (for now – M will pop up in later chapters)

**characters:** korra, amon(noatok), water tribe folk, katara, tenzin, equalists

**genre:** tragedy, romance, forgiveness and of course SMUT! (later unfortunately; I have to make plot first)

**summary:** while taking a break from her duties as the Avatar, Korra returns home with Mako for a much needed vacation – that is until two water tribe children find a man half-dead out in the tundra. that man turns out to be Amon, the only problem? he doesn't remember who he is.

**authors note:** So holy crap - I'm super-mega-awesome sorry for not updating/posting anything for the last while… life caught up to me and dragged me into the abyss and then buried me in paper work for the last few … months. Thank you thou- to anyone and everyone that still been reading and checking out my tumblr. I promise to come back and not disappear again… and if I do to at least warn you. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and just so you know I'm hard at work at the next so that you don't have to wait so long !

* * *

**Chapter Three: Decisions and Nightmares.  
**

* * *

Katara stood in her doorway, watching as her son and Korra retreated from her home. It wasn't until everything was quiet, save for Amon's grunts and groans, did she breath again.

"Sila, bring me some of my healing roots please," she called out to the young boy outside her room.

"Yes Sifu!" was all she heard before the distinct shuffling of feet let her return to her patient. Amon was writhing in pain as he tried to let out small cries.

Katara removed the mitten from her aged hand and moved to place it against Amon's forehead to try and get a better idea of how much work she still had to do to get him into a comfortable state but his hand shot out.

She almost gasped at the tight grip around her wrist. His hands were black, the skin splitting at the knuckles to reveal the pink muscle and flesh. His hand trembled around her wrist – as if all of his strength was in this tight hold. Looking back down at him, Katara felt pity.

The bandage and gauze wrapped his face and neck prevented him from giving a complete expression but it was his eyes that stunned Katara. His bright blue eyes were wide; filled with pain, fear and rage; his chest heaving violently while struggling to keep his arm raised just enough to keep Katara's hand away from himself.

"Don't touch me," he grunted out. Katara arched a brow, impressed that he managed speak since he struggled so hard when confront by Korra.

Taking her other hand she pressed the warm mitt against his wrist urging it down.

"I mean you no harm," she told him softly. Katara felt Amon's arm give, allowing her to drop it down into a stationary position next to him. Looking back up at his face she noticing his eyes darting towards the curtain obviously worried that the Avatar would return.

Her cold palm fell against his cheek moving his head to look to back up at her.

"Fear not, she is gone and will not be allowed to return without my permission."

Katara watched Amon give a slight nod before she moved to check his wrappings. She moved his head as delicately as possible and began to un-wrap the old stained bandage. Scabs and blood stuck to the white wrappings causing Amon to twitch in her hands.

"Sila?" she called out, hoping that the child hadn't forgotten about his task. Within seconds the young water tribe boy returned and moved through the curtain to bring her a giant bowl filled with a green paste and white bandages draped down over his arm. He placed the bowl next to Katara while staring intensely at Amon's burned body.

Katara noticed turning her head and kicking him lightly.

"Don't stare dear – it's not polite," she said smiling to the boy. Sila immediately turned his head away and continued to work on his task of dipping the white bandages into the green paste.

Now that Amon was warm, and sweating – the scabs that were once solid, cracked and bled, falling in flakes off his skin as Katara continued un-wrapping him, exposing the pink flesh. His scalp was still horrid mess of charred tissue, bald burning spots and grisly hair. The skin around his face is molten and blistered, bubbling in places where the fire consumed him. Katara's heart clenched watching his continue to shift in discomfort and pain.

"Spirits, how did you survive…" she muttered. Reaching behind her she grabbed the bandage that Sila offered her, moving to wrap it around his head.

"That woman," Amon said, "She called me … Amon."

Katara nodded, continuing to wrap the bandage around his head and then around his neck.

"Yes, indeed she did."

"… who is Amon?"

Katara paused, looking down at her patient. His eyes were full of confusion; he truly didn't know who Amon was, who _he_ was.

She forced a delicate smile over her lips.

"It's no-one dear, just close your eyes and let my medicine do its work," she said giving him a light tap on the shoulder. Amon tried to nod, but the scab on his neck cracked, puss spilling from the wound which caused a shiver of pain to flood his system. Katara quickly wrapped it tightly in the cloth, protecting the wound from infection. She spent a few minutes re-wrapping his face, and neck before moving onto his chest - humming and old water-tribe song that slowly put Amon to sleep.

* * *

Katara made it to Korra's hut about three hours later. She was exhausted, her steps short and sweat beading on her forehead – there was so much damage, she wasn't sure she could fix everything. There would be scaring defiant scaring; but she was more worried about his mind. She could feel it when she was healing him. It was as if a part of Amon was locked up, chained behind a door that was barely shut.

She didn't know how much longer she could maintain the healing pace she had set, it had only been about five hours since Amon was brought to her, and already her body was screaming at her to stop; she hadn't experienced such drain since she fought against Hama.

Katara entered into the hut, stumbling a bit before strong arms caught her, looking up she met Tenzin's worried expression. She gave him her best smile before laying her hand against his cheek.

"I'm alright son, just a little tired," she told him. Tenzin's grip loosened and Katara stabilized herself, moving with her son into the living room. It seemed that in the time it took for her to complete what healing she could do on Amon, more people had arrived including Lin Bei Fong, Mako's brother Bolin, Asami Sato and even General Iroh.

Katara smiled, moving to stand next to the General ignoring the others who obviously wanted to know more about her current patient – but it had been so long since she saw Iroh, or his mother.

"Iroh! Look how big you've gotten, why the last time I saw you – you were just a boy, but look at how handsome you've become," Katara mused. Iroh gave a deep bow, smiling up at the Master Water Bender a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"It is an honour Master Katara, both my mother and grandfather have spoken so highly of you – I apologize for how long it has been since we've last seen each other," he said to her. Katara smiled and reached forth to pull Iroh down into a tight hug – releasing him seconds later.

"It is no bother, all I ask is that you make sure Bumi stays safe and keeps out of trouble."

Katara could see the twitch in Iroh's face. She suspected that was easier said than done, Bumi could be a force of nature sometimes.

"Not to break up the touching reunion, but can we get to the matters at hand – like how _Amon_ is alive and currently being nursed back to health in your hut," Korra said crossing her arms. Katara nodded and decided to take a seat at the head of the small table everyone sat around. Folding her arms across her lap, Katara let out a deep sigh.

"Aga came to my hut speaking about how she and Sila found a man out in the tundra. I gathered some of my pupils and we went out to help bring him back. He was in bad shape – I have no idea how long he could have been out there, but he was nearly frozen to the touch. I don't know how he survived. We managed to get him on a stretcher and covered him in furs to bring him back to the village. We were half way to my hut when he woke up screaming. He went for my throat but the children caught him, he just kept twisting and screaming. It was when he started screaming out Tarrlok that I realized who he was."

The entire room was silent hanging on Katara's every word.

"His body is completely burned, all save the bottoms of his hands and feet. I've managed to heal some of the minor burns on his legs and chest, but his face – his face is gone. There is nothing I can do to fix it. He keeps falling in and out of consciousness from the pain but I can only do one thing at a time when healing him and he has almost gone through my stock of healing root."

"So Amon is incapacitated?" Iroh questioned. Katara nodded.

"The man can barely stay awake during the pain – the likelihood of him being any sort of threat to anyone in this state is minimal," Katara finished.

The entire room thought on this but it was Bolin who spoke up.

"Uhm, not to burst anyone's bubble about Amon being dead weight – but what happens when he gets better? He still is the world's most powerful blood bender who can take away people bending with his _thumb_," Bolin said holding his own thumb up for emphasis. Korra went to retort but Katara cut her off.

"That will be virtually impossible," she stated.

Korra's anger flared.

"With all due respect Sifu, you haven't seen what this man is capable of. He has the ability of using blood bending without a full moon, he can do it with his mind for spirits sakes – what makes you think he won't try something the moment he's well enough!" she yelled back across the table.

Katara's eyes narrowed.

"You forget Korra, I was the one who faced off against the Nation's first blood bender. I know what they are capable of, but it doesn't matter because Amon cannot bend," Katara revealed.

Korra froze, a collective breath was held by everyone in the room.

"What?" asked Tenzin.

"After Korra left, I re-dressed his wrappings – that was when he asked me who Amon was. I looked into his eyes, to see if he was just trying to fool an old woman, but the confusion and uncertainty … it was real. Even more troubling was when I began try and heal him with my bending. I tried to work on the deeper muscles and organs, just in case something was damaged – that's when I felt the block. There is something _inside_ of Amon, his chakra is twisted inside of him and has blocked his bending – and so it may seem – his memories."

"This sounds like the beginnings of a really cheesy romance novel," Bolin said scratching the back of his head as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea of Amon forgetting everything.

"So he has amnesia," Korra said. Katara nodded.

"As long as he doesn't remember who he is, I speculate he will be unable to bend – the block on his bending and his memories are locked together, release one and the other will follow," Katara said.

Again the room felt silent understanding the implications that Amon, really wasn't Amon anymore.

"Then I should still take away his bending," Korra announced. Her stance was strong, standing up and tall over everyone to make her point clear, "What if his memories come back? If what you say is true Sifu Katara, then if Amon ever remembers who he is – he'll have his ability to bend and we will all be in danger. At least this way – he won't have the chance."

Everyone, save for Katara, agreed, nodding their heads together and about to allow Korra to do just that – until Tenzin spoke up.

"Unfortunately, I must disagree with you."

Korra stopped, looking towards Tenzin with a shocked expression.

"What?"

Tenzins face told her this wasn't an easy choice. His hands were fisted under his chin, lips taunt as he looked back towards his mother.

"Taking away someone's bending – it's an exhausting process on both you and the person you're using the skill on. If what my mother says is true; you try and take away Amon's bending in his current state, and you will kill him," he said sternly.

Korra stood there, wide eyed and shocked. She could have killed him. When she first saw Amon, all she thought of was the pain he had caused and the possibilities of him inflicting it all over again; she wasn't about to give him the chance. If Katara hadn't stopped her, she could have killed him. The ringing in her ears was deafening, so loud that she almost missed what Mako had said.

"And that's a bad thing?"

Turning Korra watched as Bolin clapped Mako on the shoulder only to have Mako shove him off.

"No Bolin, I'm being realistic – he shouldn't even be alive! After everything he's done! He nearly ripped the city in half. I say if there is a fifty-fifty of either no more bending or death we should give it to him," Mako yelled slamming his hand on the table.

"I have to agree with Mako," Lin added, her back straight and face determined looking in the direction of Tenzin and Korra.

Tenzins face mirrored Korra's shock at Lin's words.

"Lin, you can't be serious?" Tenzin exclaimed.

"I am. We are not setting out with the intention to kill him; in fact we are simply giving him what he wants. Equality – and besides, there is a chance he'll survive, I'd say that's more than what he has given us," Lin said sternly.

"We can't seriously be discussing killing another person?!" Asami piped up looking between the older benders in the room.

Soon everybody broke out into yells and accusations, half the room fighting for Amon's safety and the other damning it. Korra closed her eyes, trying to focus in on her own breathing, to block out the sounds of everyone else, she couldn't take it – she couldn't take the thought of holding another person's life in her hands.

"Enough!" Korra shouted, the wind rippling around her which silenced everyone. Korra's chest heaved, trying to contain her emotions on the subject.

"I am not a murder, if there is a chance that Amon could die when I try and take his bending away now – I'm not doing it. End of discussion," Korra said firmly. She could see relief flood Katara's form at the announcement. Although Korra wished to do nothing else but remove the ability to bend completely from Amon, she wasn't a killer.

"Then may I make a suggestion," Iroh asked.

Korra nodded taking a seat and allowing Iroh the floor.

The young general stood over the group, arms braced behind his back.

"From what I've gathered, it seems that Amon cannot be moved in the current state he is in correct?"

Katara nodded.

"Alright. If Master Katara is correct in her assumption that Amon's bending and memories are linked, then Amon must not be allowed to return to Republic City – for both his safety, and the peoples until his bending can be removed. I suggest that he remain here – under the care of Master Katara until he is deemed fit and able to stand trial before the United Republic of Nations for his crimes, at which point Avatar Korra will remove his bending – safely," Iroh finished.

For the most part, everyone agreed – there were a few silent objections, just glares and scoffs but no one out right denounced Iroh's plan.

"It's settled then. I have to return to the United Forces – but I'll be sure to send a few soldiers down to work with the White Lotus, while Amon is still in your care. This is only for your protection Master Katara-"

"Forget the soldiers, I'm staying," Korra said interrupting Iroh.

Katara arched a brow and Mako move to protest but Korra threw her hand up.

"This is not up for argument, I will not leave my Sifu alone with Amon, besides – if he suddenly remembers anything, I need to be here to take away his bending," Korra said.

Iroh nodded, "Alright Avatar Korra, all I ask that you send me updates weekly of his state so that I can report them back to my superiors. I will try and return as often as possible for my own assessments," Iroh stated.

Korra had almost forgotten about what kind of responsibility Iroh had – he had mentioned earlier that Amon's crusade wasn't isolated to Republic City, but all over the Nations. If she thought Republic City was a mess without a leader, she couldn't fathom that rest of the world was like. Korra gave a low bow which Iroh returned.

Everyone stood; a few hugs and handshakes were given before everyone moved to depart but Iroh moved to blocked the exit.

"I need not remind you all Amon's identity and status must be kept a secret. If the Equalists find him – they will come here for revenge and from what I've been hearing over the communications links, they are still very displeased with his lies," Iroh stated sternly.

Everyone nodded - who knew what hells the Equalists would bring to South Pole if they knew their former leader was alive. With that Iroh left the group and began his trek back to his ship.

Korra let out a deep sigh, holding her face in her hands, trying to grasp everything that was happening around her. She found out her greatest enemy was alive, with no memory of who he was – or what he had done and in terrible condition. It was like the world was out to get her – one step forward, then two steps back.

"Well, that was invigorating!" Bolin cried out as he ran up behind Korra to grip her in a tight hug. The Avatar yelped, which turned into a laugh as she fell back into Bolin's embrace. When he finally dropped her, she turned to pull him into a tight hug, smiling at Asami who stood behind him.

"Ya, not every day your most hated enemy pops up on your home turf, but besides that – what are you guys doing here?" she asked Bolin and Asami.

"Well, it was supposed to be a big surprise, you know – getting the gang back together and we could all hang out down here in the South, but I guess it's not going to be much of a vacation anymore huh," Bolin said trying to give her a comforting smile.

Korra shook her head, "No, guess not, but I'm needed here – besides, Republic City will be safe, what with the new up-and-coming Chief Bolin," She said punching him lightly in the shoulder. Ever since the aftermath of the War, Bolin had worked side-by-side with Bei Fong to rebuild the Metalbenders, both with the old staff who had their recent bending abilities returned – and new members.

"He's a long ways-away from Chief, his form is terrible, and he doesn't move like and Earth Bender anymore, too much of that damned Pro-Bending style has created bad habits," Lin called out with her arms crossed.

Bolin gave a nervous chuckle that caused Korra to laugh and hug her friend yet again.

It felt nice, safe and warm – here with everybody, not alone in the cold hut staring down at the face of her nightmares, which would now only be made terrible with the recent true scars added to his face.

Tenzin smiled, watching the group come together, but it only reminded him of the ache he felt missing his family. Looking back down at his mother, Tenzin pulled her into a close hug.

"I wish I could stay longer mother, but I am needed back – by both my family and the Council, I left mid-session after you contacted me," Tenzin said into her shoulder.

Katara laughed, patting him on the back.

"You are forgiven, but only if you give that beautiful baby of yours a hug and kiss from his grandmother – and take a vacation once in a while!" she said pulling back to plant a kiss on her son's cheek.

"Will do mother," Tenzin replied smiling.

"Ready to leave?" he asked looking back at the group as they said their farewells. Lin simply nodded following closely behind the Air Nomad, while Asami and Bolin gave a final hug and goodbyes before they too left the comfort of the hut.

"Are you traveling with us Bolin?"

"Oh spirits! Yes please," Bolin exclaimed.

"Hey, my flying isn't horrible," Asami argued.

"You flipped the thing upside down twice!"

"In my defense, I've only have the plane for a few weeks – besides let me see you do better,"

"I'm an Earth Bender, I like my feet on just that – the Earth, not upside down in a plane!" Bolin yelled again.

Korra couldn't help but laugh listening to her friends as they left. Katara rose up, her knees quaking but refused help from Korra when she came close.

"It's alright dear, I'm just a tired that's all," she said smiling towards Korra, "I just need to go and lie down for a bit and get my strength back."

Korra nodded moving to stand at Katara's side and help her to the door.

"Did you want me to come and stand watch?"

Katara laughed waving her hand at the young Avatar.

"Oh non-sense dear, the man is literally wrapped up and can't go anywhere – plus Sila refused to leave his side so I'll have someone watching over him at all times. No need to fret – you just try and enjoy your time home as much as possible," Katara said pulling Korra down into a hug.

Korra tried not to crush her Sifu against her, but she feared for her – ever since she figured out it was Amon who was currently resting inside Katara's hut, she feared waking up to finding Katara on the ground, powerless and defenseless.

"Be safe Sifu…" she muttered into the old woman's shoulder.

"Always," Katara said before she gave a final smile and left Korra to herself.

Korra fell back against the doorframe, drained and exhausted from the last few hours – she nearly forgot about Mako until he appeared at her side wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his chest.

Korra let out a wild laugh, clasping her hands around Makos and falling back into his embrace. She stood there for a moment leaning against Mako and the door frame, just allowing herself to sink into him and tried to forget about the day.

"I'm not forcing you to stay, if you want to go back with Bolin and Asami – you can," she said quietly hoping that he'd stay.

Mako turned her, so that they were facing each other, his fingers coming up to tip her head back before he gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'd much rather stay here, and be your strength – besides, if I went back I'd have to listen to Bolin whine about how much he hates Lin's training," Mako said smiling at her. Korra laughed, reaching up to wrap her arms around Mako's neck.

"Come on, you miss him – admit it," she said tilting her head up at him.

Reaching up with his hand, Mako traced his fingers down her cheek – his eyes taking in every little detail of Korra's face.

"Of course I miss my brother, he's my world – but right now, I'm needed here, next to you," he said softly.

Korra gave a taunt smile, her lips forming between a frown and an uncertainty, within seconds she began to cry.

Mako's words only released the flood gates as her emotions poured forward. She shoved her face into his chest letting out soft sobs. She thought this nightmare was over, that Amon was dead and they could continue on with their lives leaving him in the past – but here he was again, haunting her.

Mako just stayed silent, holding onto her and comforting her when he could.

Tonraq and Senna returned later to find both kids had passed out in the doorway, clinging onto each other which only made Senna muse about having grand-babies soon and Tonraq glaring in the direction of the man who held his daughter.

"Oh for spirits sake, Tonraq – she's the Avatar, what could he possibly do to her?"

* * *

His dreams where filled with fire again.

It was everywhere consuming him, dipping into his lungs and throat – burning him from the inside out. He tried to run, but the Earth formed around his ankles, dragging him down until he was waist deep in the ground. He tried to crawl out, his fingers clawing violently at the ground in failed attempts to escape.

That was when he saw her again.

Still ablaze, he tilted his head up to look at the Goddess, her eyes were white – like the snow, he remembers playing in the snow, with someone – someone important. Her neck is extended tall as if she is looking down at him with disgust, beautiful tanned skin gleams back at him – she raises her hand to him, her fingers tips coming to brush against face. She was unaffected by the flames, in fact they part to allow her to touch his skin. She is like ice – cold to the touch, so much that she soothes his pain. He wants to press his face against her flesh – anything to get away from this pain.

But as soon as relief comes, the pain is back and her hands are around his throat. Gasping for air, he looks up and no longer does he see a Goddess, but a monster. A hooded figure stands before him with a porcelain mask decorated in reds and whites – it's cracked, splintering across the whole face. The figure's touch is pure agony as it lowers to greet him. The eyes that meet his are familiar, so much that he racks his brain trying to figure out who it is.

The hooded figure's grip tightens around his neck and it raises its hand to press its thumb against his forehead.

'_Prepare to be equalized'_

Amon is screaming.

* * *

Sila jumped, the screaming had woken him from his slumber – he only meant to fall asleep for a short while but due to the lack of sunlight he guessed that he actually fell asleep a lot longer. Sila tried to move quickly but his body was stiff from falling asleep sitting up.

He only hoped that the stranger's screaming didn't wake up Sifu Katara.

Sila ran for the extra room, throwing back the curtain to find the stranger in the throes of another nightmare. Sila decided that first he had to wake up the Stranger, then deal with the damage he had done in his flailing around.

Sila dropped down onto his knees to try and hold down the Stranger but he is strong and his violent thrashes only got worse. Sila barely managed to dodge the Strangers hand that shot up to hit him, which only frightened him more as the Stranger continued screaming.

"It's just a dream!" Sila yelled. He tries to shake him, from his nightmare but it was consuming him, dragging the Stranger down. Sila could see the sweat building through the bandages, soaking them and causing the tightly bound bandages to unwrap and slip away.

Sila figured if he didn't do anything soon the Stranger would un-do everything Sifu Katara had done to help him. Stepping back Sila fell into a familiar stance, he tried to concentrate, but the screaming was distracting him – he held his hands out fisting them in the air as he tried to drag the water out of the snow.

At first nothing happened, and the Strangers skin started to split – Sila almost gave up but then he saw the bubble forming. Water formed overtop of the Stranger from the wisps that exited out from the snow. The bubble shook and twisted; he knew he wouldn't have control over it for long but he only needed to position it right before he dropped it.

The Stranger shot up the second the water touched his flesh, dousing his entire form, Sila couldn't help but throw his fist into the air.

"I did it! I finally did it!" he yelled. Sure it wasn't stable, but it was better than when he tried it for Sifu Katara in practice earlier in the day. Sila was about to do a victory dance when he noticed the Stranger sputtering.

_Oh right!_

Sila dove down to the ground, helping the Stranger move so that he could get the water out of his mouth and then helped him settle back down onto the furs but the water bubble Sila burst soaked them. There was no way he was going to try and move the stranger without Sifu Katara here.

"Sorry, didn't mean to soak you, but you were having a nightmare – I couldn't wake you up," Sila said adjusting the Strangers bandages. The Stranger didn't say anything he just shivered, clenching his body tight and continued to stare up at the roof.

Watching him shiver, Sila rubbed his arms across his winter furs which only gave him the idea to offer them up yet again. He debated, but then figured that if Sifu Katara woke up to find the Stranger frozen solid again – he'd be in a ton of trouble.

Reluctantly, he shed his furs and moved to wrap the Stranger up in them again. He moved to slip the coat under the Strangers chin but the Stranger's head snapped in his direction. Frozen, Sila could only stare – he hadn't gotten a good look at the Strangers face, not since he helped Sifu Katara bring him to her hut. He fought back the urge to vomit, it was still malformed and hideous – he only hoped that his Sifu could help him, otherwise Sila didn't know how the Stranger would be able to walk around in daylight without being stared at.

"It's okay, I just don't want you to freeze to death, that's all…" Sila said softly trying to get the coat closer to his skin. The Stranger continued to hold Sila's gaze but settled once Sila tucked the coat over him and then sat back.

Sila pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he watched the Stranger take laboured breaths.

"Must have been real scary," Sila said softly. The Stranger turned his head – if he had an eyebrow, Sila would have guessed he would have arched it, since he gave him one of those expressions.

"The nightmare you were having. You were tossing and turning really bad – I used to have ones like that, so much that my mum had to put a lamp in my bedroom … but don't tell anybody that!" Sila yelped as it left his mouth. Last thing he needed was that he slept with a lamp to be spread around the village; it was bad enough he was considered a hack water bender.

The Stranger tried to chuckle, but his face only contorted into agony – twisting under the coat and opening his mouth with a silent plea.

Sila jumped to his feet, running over to the shelf where Sifu Katara had left him all of the Strangers medicines he was required to take. He dragged his small hands across the vials, reaching out to grab the black one that had some Swamp lettering written on it. Although Sifu said they spoke English like the rest of us – the few that had visited with Kya spoke anything but English. They even had their own writing, that didn't look like any of the characters that he had learned growing up.

He rushed back over to the Strangers side, dropping down to hold his head up and place the vial to his lips.

"Drink, I know it tastes like otter-penguin dung, but it will make you feel better," Sila urged pushing the vial closer to his lips. The Stranger gulped, before opening his mouth better to take in the liquid. At first the Stranger twisted, his face filled with disgust as he swallowed the black liquid, but within minutes he settled – no longer in pain it seemed.

"That was disgusting…" he heard the Stranger say.

Sila smiled, standing up to put the vial back.

"Ya, Sifu gave it to me when I broke my leg, I thought I was going to puke it up, but Sifu covered my mouth. When I finally swallowed it – I swore I could still run, but my leg was still broken – I just couldn't feel it."

He turned looking back at the Stranger who stared back with confusion in his eyes.

"What?" Sila asked. At first maybe he had blood on him from when he tried to hold down the Stranger – a few of his wounds cracked, Sila knew that, but then it would be over his furs, not his tunic.

"Why are you helping me?" the Stranger asked.

"Because I found you."

The Stranger gave him another questioned stare.

"I found you, out there – in the tundra, thought you were dead but you were alive, barely," Sila said pointing out towards the curtains. The Stranger twisted his neck to get a better look, his eyes wide as he watched the wind blow against the enclosure and toss the curtains back to reveal the winter wonderland.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Sila asked. He seemed to be getting a vibe from the Stranger; like he was lost in a world he didn't know or understand.

The Stranger gave a slow shake before he laid his head back against the fur, his breathing equalling out and less frantic than before.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sila asked moving to sit next to the bed of furs. Sila drew his knees up tight and rested his chin while waiting for the Stranger to answer.

It took him a few seconds, but he managed to croak out a word.

"Fire," he said. Sila frowned.

"Was that what you had a nightmare about?" he asked. The Stranger closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, confirming his question.

"Well, no worries – I'm on watch tonight, I'll make sure nothing happens to you, go back to sleep and get some rest," Sila said reaching to pull the coat back up under the Strangers chin, careful not to touch the bandages.

The Stranger said nothing, but shut his eyes and soon – Sila watched as his breathing slowed and his body relax, obvious signs that he had fallen asleep.

Sila let out a loud yawn, looking around to see if he could find a blanket or something to wrap around himself but there was nothing so he chose to wrap his arms around himself snuggling up into a tight ball. He watched the Stranger sleep for as long as possible, until he was carried off into his own dreams of becoming the next Master Water bender.


End file.
